


Luke Triton and the Overflowing Trunk

by MabelLover



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: I have nothing to say for myself. Read if you want. I just hope you'll find it funny.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Luke Triton and the Overflowing Trunk

Luke was very excited. The Professor had found a ticket to the luxurious Molentary Express in the late Doctor Schrader's flat, and it meant that they had to ride the famous train for themselves. In search for clues, of course! Not to jump on the couch or to try the gourmet-class food! Certainly not!

  
In his hurry to prepare his trunk to take with him on the trip, Luke had little care in the disposition of the items. As such, they ended up badly organised and it was quite difficult for the trunk to close, but Luke figured that applying enough strenght would do the trick. Now, hopefully, it would stay that way during the entirety of the adventure.

  
Luke ran down the stairs of his parents' house in London just in time to see Clark put his coat on to take Luke to the train station. Clark insisted on holding Luke's trunk for him, but the boy refused, assuring his father that he had the strenght to carry the item thorought the trip.

  
As such, Luke and Clark walked to the nearest bus stop. While they walked, Luke struggled with the weight of his trunk. It was quite complicated to carry it, given its enormous weight and the fact that it looked ready to burst at any given moment. At this point, Luke wondered if he should have taken the Professor's advice and travelled light.

  
It was quite the relief when they finally reached the stop. It was so big, in fact, that Luke accidentally let go of the trunk and it hit the ground, opening up. Its items flied accross the pavement, the notebooks, the shirts, the pan, the teddy. The trunk itself disassembled, small pieces landing everywhere. Clark had to hold a curse in because his son was there, and Luke had to stop himself from using the colourful language that Emmy taught him because he was pretty sure that his father would tell his mother, and everyone knows that you should not piss off one Brenda Triton if you want to survive intact.

  
One particular small piece managed to fit into a loose part of the pavement that lead to a sewer. This particular sewer had been adapted by a very shady group of people, which seem to exist at large in England these days, to be honest, and the piece fell just in the right places to keep its downward tragectory. It ultimately squeezed through a crack in the stone and fell to what seemed to be the sky, only it wasn't because there is no sky underground, and it was, in fact, the fake sky of a very elaborate fake London underneath the real London. If the piece was sentient, it would be undoubtly be asking itself why on Earth someone would build a fake city complex enough to seem like the real deal and how they managed to do it without collapsing the real London. Alas, the piece was not sentient, and it could not ask such questions.

  
Through the grace of what appears to be very strange luck of this particular piece this day, the piece wasn't stopped by the ground. Instead, the impact of the collision caused it to rebound a bit, and the piece lodged itself into a particularly interesting cranny.

  
It was at that particular moment that a certain young man who went by the name Clive Dove decided that he was tired of trying to impersonate a twelve-year-old and that it was time to test the other part of his plan, you know, the one where he raises a giant mechanical monster that Layton won't be able to stop, because he surely was never able to do so before. If that particular piece, that used to belong to a trunk that travelled with Luke Triton for a number of times already, was sentient, it would probably be worried about the pattern of giant mechas and the messed up life of one Hershel Layton, but alas, it wasn't sentient, and it couldn't ask such questions.

  
Clive, smirking more evilly than a five-year-old stealing a cookie from the jar, said his line, "Let me show you!" (the flower pot cringed) and pulled a lever down. The lights of his fortress lighted up and various wirring noises could be heard, which was rather worrying, to be honest, because Clive seems to be a mechanical genius but apparently doesn't know of the existence of oil. Anyways, the machine began to rise, in all of its menacing glory.

  
The certain piece that broke free from the trunk that belongs to one Luke Triton began to experience some trembling, but it did not dislodge from the place it was stuck in. Instead, the slit it was inserted in began to move, how, this author does not exactly know, but the piece complicated the movement, until some worrying smoke began to pour out from that particular part of the machine.

  
Now, any normal mechanic would probably turn off his machine at this point, but Clive Dove was unfortunely too busy training his maniacal laughter to pay attention to the warnings that began to appear on his screens. As such, he was completely taken by surprise when his gigantical mecha began to fall apart. Consulting the computer, he discovered that the fire had spread and that multiple parts of the mechanical monster were collapsing. He looked shocked, and barely had time to scream one not planned line (although one might think that it was planned), "No, this can't be happening!", before the machine broke down completely, falling to the fake Thames river, and taking him down with it.

  
This would appear to be the end of the story, but apparently Level 5 has a penchant for killing and then reviving people for plot reasons, and the author doesn't seem to mind taking a page out of their book. As such, the water was disturbed by a hand shooting out of it, and one Clive Dove climbed out of the river, soaked to the bone in the dubious underground water that is apparently more polluted than the actual river water. Clive sat on the ground and turned to look at the river, his machine half-submerged, smoke still coming out of certain parts, and he said "Shit.".

  
Brenda Triton, who can hear someone curse through apparently various kilometers of stone, perked up and travelled through said kilometers of stone to give the proper punishment to the son who abused her poor ears. In that moment, Clive dearly resented his strange and honestly statistically unlikely resemblance to Luke Triton.

  
On the other hand, in this adventure, the players didn't have to solve a frustatingly hard puzzle about organizing Luke's trunk. My six-year-old self is rather thankfull.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Please?


End file.
